Integrated circuit (ICs), such as memory devices, application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs), field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), general purpose processors, or the like, can store or include proprietary information. Because of this, competitors or other individuals or governments may attempt to reverse engineer ICs to ascertain their contents or design. This may be disadvantageous to the manufacturer of the IC and/or legitimate users of the IC.